Smitten
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: Where men can birth children. Prince Blaine of Dalton along with his friends' to the Kingdom of Lima as they have done many years before, with homosexuality only being acceptable on the terms of a heir for the Prince, can he find a man willing to give him just that as well as love? The problem is is he thinks he's found it...with his friend's man. Karofsky/Kurt, eventual Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; ****Where men can birth children. Prince Blaine of Dalton along with his friends' to the Kingdom of Lima as they have done many years before, with homosexuality only being acceptable on the terms of a heir for the Prince, can he find a man willing to give him just that as well as love? The problem is is he thinks he's found it...with his friend's man. Karofsky/Kurt, eventual Klaine!**

**_Disclaimer!_ - I do not own Glee! or anything related to the show. If i did Kurt and Blaine would be in the show alot more than other characters XD**

_So in this story there will be MPREG! It's a subject i have always wanted to try but been hesitant to do 'cause i feel a bit of a wimp but alas! Always time to try something new right? I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sighing Deeply he leaned back in his wooden chair, outstretching his arms behind his head with an accompanying yawn as he lazily smiled to himself at the letter in front of him. Prince Blaine smirked widely at the delicately written letters and all of a sudden a rush of energy over took him as he grabbed it and ran out of the room with his shoes clacking against the floor of the halls making them echo resoundingly.

"Bastian! Bastian!" His voice was full of pure excitement, his plush pink lips drawing into a wide smile across his boyish face making him somewhat more handsome. His black hair short in taught curls contrasting his olive toned skin well and making the honey in his eyes stand out even more so.

"Blaine! A Prince of your calibre does not just gallivant down the hall like an animal!" A voice shouted after him making the young Prince bounce on his heel and turn to face its owner all the while still bouncing up and down like a child. "When are you going to grow up kiddo?"

Blaine laughed at the older man who chuckled as he pondered aloud, "Sorry Coop! In a hurry!" the shorter boy sing-songed as he bounded past another corner leaving his older brother to sigh and tut in the usual manner he was accustomed to with a small smile tugging at his lips.

The two brothers were both different kinds of handsome, Blaine maintaining a boyish charm whilst Cooper having a more chiselled look to him.

"Was that Blaine?" An Asian looked over from behind the taller prince with a quizzical look, "He should really be careful who sees him in such sloppy clothing, not fit for a King…"

Cooper laughed and patted the man on the shoulder making the Asian's body lurch forward in amusement. "Blaine won't ever change Wesley, no matter how many times you get the royal dressmaker to come round."

Blaine picked up the pace whilst getting comments from some of the higher court about his attire in slurring moans joined with a playful toying from those who knew him since childhood. He had no idea what the deal was, he had no meetings and in all fairness Cooper was more in the spotlight being the next air to the kingdom of Dalton and he quite liked his baggy white shirt and his tight grey trousers coupled with long brown boots.

The echoes halted as the soles of his boots crunched against the decorative gravel and the warm air hit him in a gentle welcome to the court gardens leading from large stone steps to the lush shrubbery that artists' would only dream of replicating with a brush. Within moments he spotted his target at the sound of authority by one Coach Beiste who was currently holding a training session not too far away.

"The trick is to know when to draw back then go on the offense, at times offense will be your best defense!" her voice boomed as one of the lean figures in armour lurched forward, slashing at his opponent and moving in ease pushing him back until he fell. At that moment Blaine grinned wickedly and grabbed a sword from one of the other soldier's holster and jumped in front of the losing competitor to make the sword blades ring as they met in a duel.

"How'd you fancy a challenge?" Blaine laughed as he and the lean soldier moved blades against each other, stepping lightly to circle then going in for a forceful meeting of steel. "Challenge? And I suppose you could point me in the direction of this challenge?"

The armoured soldier's voice was confident with a large hint of cockiness as he managed to make Blaine leap back on to the defensive.

"Now what would be so important that you have to disturb my classes my liege?" Blaine turned to avoid a jab making him arch his back to look at the man upside down, "Well I've had a rather inviting letter to my quarters this morning…" The steel range again as they attempted to get at each others' weak points and block attacks.

"Is it that time of year already? Time sure does fly when you're having fun huh?" The soldier quipped as tossed his blade to the side whilst panting and taking off his helmet making Blaine drop his sword also before the both started walking, picking up a damp cloth from the coach and dabbing them on to their sweat clad necks and faces.

"We haven't never gone 'Bas. Nick and Jeff mentioned that it would be at Lima this year rather than their kingdom after last year which means Karofsky has the pleasure of hosting us this year!" Sebastian chuckled as he tossed his damp cloth to a passing servant upon entering the castle walls once more. "Yeah King Paul is always really relaxed with us as well. Did you hear that Karofsky finally came out? About time if you ask me."

Blaine furrowed his thick eyebrows as Sebastian chuckled in amusement; the Prince adopted a more solemn tone from his previous gleeful one.

"Sebastian it must have been hard for him especially with his Dad being so…." His voice trailed off at the thought of Karofsky thinking about how hard it had been to tell his own Father he was gay. Apart from Cooper being older and first born it was ultimately his sexual preference that had decided that the older Prince would take the throne after King Gordon. "I can't believe he didn't write to tell me, how did you know?"

"I have ways Blaine. Turns out he tried to off himself when he finally admitted it…" Sebastian was quick to stop Blaine before he started to speak, seeing the panicked expression on his face and hushing him by raising his hands, "BUT….King Paul at heart is a teddy bear. He wouldn't get awkward with him Blaine especially with him being an only heir. Rumour has it the good 'ol King has sorted out a carrier for him…a pretty hot one and all."

Sebastian threw a cocky wink his way as Blaine's eyes fluttered and his head shook in disbelief.

"…A carrier? Seb that's…."

"A carrier is a man who can fall pregnant Blaine, we both know it's not rare but in all honesty how many of them are gay? Come on, I don't see anyone wanting to shove a kid out their a-"

"I know what a carrier is Sebastian, I'm not that stupid! Just… so much has changed in a year and even my own Father hasn't found me a carrier…" Blaine's voice went quieter at the statement. He knew very well the implications of his predicament meaning if a carrier wasn't found he would be forced to take a wife unlike his friend Karofsky who had fallen lucky.

Sebastian walked over with a knowing look but the brushed it off not wanting to bring up the troubling subject to the smaller man. "From what I've heard Karofsky chose him rather than the King, he's been quite smitten with the kid."

"I suppose we'll get to meet him Friday when we leave for Lima…. Hey Seb?"

The lean soldier turned on his heel to meet the Prince's gaze.

"Do you think I could find one there? A carrier..?"

* * *

**Please review, and thanks to those who have read!**

**-Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt sighed heavily as he looked from the door back to his reflection in the vanity mirror, it's clarity pristine and pure as his glasz eyes bore into it once more. The flurry of servants rushing up and down the halls echoed in the background for the past few hours disturbing his sleep only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold.

Not that he minded it at all, in all fairness it was the quiet moments like this he valued more and more as his time in the palace expanded. He had been here for a total of five months or maybe just over, time was something he had grown accustomed to let fly by without so much of taking even a mental note, batting his long lashes upwards he came face to face with his reflection once more and sighed again.

He couldn't for the life of him remember how long it had been since he had taken a look at himself in a mirror. Pursing his plush pink lips and squinting he tilted his head from side to side in a quiet experiment then deciding to open his eyes wider and bring his slender fingers up to caress his porcelain cheeks in feather light touches, ever angle and contour of his face even after being in the palace for so long intrigued him.

"_I really do look like my mother….I have father's nose…"_ he quietly pondered suddenly recollecting the words that had been uttered over and over again from folk, neighbours, family…

The door slammed as someone entered making Kurt jump in his seat and clutch the baggy grey shirt around his torso tightly only to exhale in relief…well….to some extent.

"I'm sorry I left so early this morning Love, I hope you haven't been up long. The preparations for my friends' are now in place so I can take you for a late breakfast in the gardens." Kurt smiled a little not saying a word as Prince David beamed widely and threaded his left hand through Kurt's chestnut locks with adoration. "Come, get ready now. The morning doesn't wait forever."

Kurt took a sharp breath of air in as his body tensed at the small peck on the lips the other man had placed upon him before masking it with a smile. Gulping he fidgeted with his hands then finally decided to get up and gather some smarter clothes, looking back with a blank face at the Prince before hurrying to the bath chambers to get dressed without the gaze of eyes.

* * *

"Come on Blaine! Hurry before they get the Nick and Jeff decide to take the best rooms!" David ran ahead backwards with his luggage before turning and running off in the same direction as his other two friends in what would be the usual frenzy to get the most extravagant guest room. "They really don't have any priorities do they? You would have thought Jeff would have matured a little when he found out he was to take the throne of Westbrook this year…"

Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled at Wes's comment giving him a knowing look, "Some things will never change Wes."

"I'd be happy to bet my lucky gavel on that Blainers… only thing is what would you put on the line?" Wes questioned with raised eyebrows and a cheeky grin whilst picking up his luggage and swaggering in front of the Prince to the entrance of the Karofsky palace.

Blaine stopped for a moment with a confused look on his face before grabbing his own bags and rushing to the side of his Asian friend, bumping his shoulder playfully as he did so. "I tell you what, you bet that gavel of yours and I'll bet my mother's old lute."

Wes stopped as did Blaine as they studied each other's facial expressions for a moment before shaking on it, Wes knew deep down that Blaine wouldn't wager something so precious and sentimental without being confident of a victory, his mother meant a lot to him and since her falling ill recently he had become more attached to the object.

The moment they stepped into the door they were greeted by several servants taking their bags and bowing respectively at the foot of the staircase then standing at wither side of the stairs as King Paul came down the stairs, a stocky confident man adorned in lavish clothing gliding down the stairs with a large smile on his face and arms wide in welcoming. Nick and Jeff were slumped next to two guards on the left hand side of Blaine making him chuckle knowing very well they weren't able to run off to get the best rooms before actually greeting their hosts formally.

Behind Dave came down the stairs, towering in height compared to his father with handsome features to suit his build he also had a joyous smile spread across his lips as his father cooed at the boys and embraced them all in a hug.

"Boys! Boys! It's wonderful to see you all again looking better than ever! Jeffrey, I have heard not so quiet whispers through the grapevine that you are to be hailed King this year, Alexander will be missed but he's raised you well…" The old King playfully pinched the blonde's cheek as Jeff batted his hand away rolling his eyes at the childish gesture. "Blaine! You look more like your father each day my boy! How is Alan and Cooper?"

"Doing well Sir, incredibly well.." Paul looked down as he embraced the boy to cause Blaine to look around before answering the silent question which in turn was unavoidable, "Mother is doing well, doctors' say she's better than she was a month ago."

"Come! Let me give you another tour! The place has been renovated since your last visit… I do believe you were all about 13 years of age when you last grace my home?" The boys' all nodded in agreement and gave Dave pats on the shoulder along with a hug before following King Paul down various hallways.

They had been walking for about half an hour listening to the older man drone on and humouring him by listening intently knowing his proud nature. In fact he was such a proud man that he had decided to start talking about his son a lot more making Dave blush ruby red and hiss nervously at his father. "Nonsense Daviiid! Now, as you are all aware my David has come out recently in the New Year and following that turn of events we have been successful and ever so lucky to find a carrier! I of course wouldn't want to force him to marry a woman but if it were needed I would have done it but this way he gets a choice and an heir…"

Blaine smirked at Dave who laughed nervously but all the while not being able to remove his happy grin from his face.

"His carrier was chosen by him and I have to say a fine choice he made. I've never seen my boy so happy…"

The King was then interrupted by the sound or porcelain smashing against the floor, scattering across the floor leaving a trail of shards around the antique stand. Ahead Blaine's lips formed an 'O' shape at the boy kneeling on the floor gathering the sharp pieces frantically as fear etched across his dainty features and he chocked a little on his words.

Within seconds Dave was by his side making him stand, "I-I didn't…I-I'm sorry! It was.." Dave hushed the boy with soft tuts and a thumb grazing the boy's face lovingly. "Here, let me take those before you cut yourself, it doesn't matter…"

"Hey Dave! Introduce us eh?" Nick piped up rather loudly catching Kurt's attention and making him cower a little in Dave's chest as Wes smacked the dark haired Prince around the back of the head and scolded him for rude behaviour. "Damn it Wesley…."

Kurt gulped at the hoard of men in front of him. In his time here he didn't make much of an attempt to touch Dave but jumping into his arms unexpectedly hadn't gone un-noticed as the larger Prince gripped him tightly, rubbing up and down his arms. His eyes darted nervously before settling on one Prince who had dark curly locks and was looking directly at him, his gaze not wavering once. It made him feel uncomfortable on show, silent lt wishing the man would have looked away when he braved a look to him from the floor.

"Guys…this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and lastly…Blaine." Kurt shook each of their hands, hesitantly reciprocating their friendly smiles and then he took Blaine's…. eyes staring intently as his honey eyes gleamed gold and his smile grew.

"Very nice to meet you Kurt…."

* * *

**_So I watched the latest episode and who else likes this Adam character? He is quite charming... but what's your favourite KurtX? couple?_**

**_Let me know what you thought of the chapter :) _**

**_-Blue_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3! Thank you guys for your favorites and follows, it means alot!**_

* * *

Kurt groaned inwardly as his feet struggled to walk in a straight line under the wobbling of his legs, the fabric in front of his eyes started to make his milky white skin itch and sweat with the only comfortable feeling being his hand grasping on to another tightly, silently hoping that the moisture in his clammy palms wouldn't slip.

"We're here, I really wanted this to be perfect for you…" Dave's breath tickled Kurt's ears as he spoke in a soft tone making him stand still and feel somewhat relieved when he felt the knot of the fabric behind his head loosen and drop to then shield his blue eyes as they adjusted slowly to the sharp ray of light. "So? Do you like it?"

"This is incredible!" Dave had never heard the pale boy speak so expressively in his time at the castle, fair enough there had been a few moments in which Kurt would have his curiosity shine through but he would revert straight back to being quiet and shy. "Why did you bring me here Sire?"

Dave smiled gently as he rubbed up and down Kurt's arms' noting the broad smile playing across the younger male's plump lips, his heart melting at the sight of Kurt brushing a stray brunette lock away as he smiled and met his gaze nervously.

"This room hasn't really been used in years, father doesn't like to read but I had it restored." Dave gently spun Kurt on his heel making him walk further into the quaint room, mahogany furniture complementing the light blue and gold tones of the pain and décor. "You said you liked fairy tales and mythical novels right? It was just after we went to market last week I couldn't help but over hear you with the towns' folk…."

Kurt couldn't really hear the rest of Dave's statement after that and found himself thinking back and knotting his eyebrows. His breath hitched at the realisation of the older Prince taking such and interest in him so much that he would present such a gift to him, that he would go out of his way to do such a wonderful thing.

"Yes…I do…this is lovely. Thank you."

Kurt bowed a little and looked to the floor once again moving a stray hair from his face as his porcelain cheeks tinted red.

David watched the thinner boy try desperately not to run to different ends of the room gathering books in an enthusiastic frenzy. Kurt finally settled on a cozy armchair with one book as the others' rested upon a mahogany desk only an arms' length away but before he opened the first page his finger grazed the embroidered front, biting his lip a little before he dared to look at Prince David who stood watching the view from the window.

"David?" In that moment Kurt lifted his hands in shock to his mouth but it was too late, Dave heard his name despite it being uttered so quietly. "I'm….I….I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" Kurt felt his chest hitch and his voice quiver in fright.

"Kurt… Kurt!" Dave quickly made his way towards Kurt and took his hand tenderly trying to calm him as he started to panic, "Kurt, it's ok. There is nothing to apologise for… what did you call me for love?"

"I-I just…"Kurt felt himself calm under Dave's thumb rubbing tenderly against his own, "Read with me?"

Kurt couldn't describe the feeling that took over him but he knew he had at one stage felt guilt for ignoring the Prince after having such a lavish gift bestowed to him.

* * *

"The servants said he headed to the library! Hurry up guys!" Nick leaped ahead down the hall as the others' walked slowly behind yawning even though they had gotten up at noon, they all dressed a lot less flashy that what expected but then again they were on holiday. "Wait up Nick, you don't need to run! I'm getting tired just watching you!"

"Jeffrey, you were already tired. So tired you look like the walking dead." Wes deadpanned causing Blaine to chortle with laughter as he ruffled his curls out of his face. "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead Wesley! That and I thought I looked rather delightful today."

Wes laughed harder at the blonde as Blaine yawned once more in the middle of a smile, scratching his scalp lightly. When the Dalton Prince finally reached the library Dave had already been interrupted and forced into a friendly spar after Nick and Jeff had decided to take the swords off the wall, at some stage between losing the two Sebastian had showed up and was outstretched on a couch watching the spectacle with hysterical laughter.

"I have 10 on Dave to kick both their backsides-!" Sebastian managed to get out as he wiped away a stray tear of amusement from his cheek making Wes grin and shake his head.

Blaine would normally of joined in the fun but from the corner of his eye he spotted Kurt curled on another couch with a book, giggling melodically to himself at the humour in his story, smiling unconsciously.

"What are you reading?" Before Blaine knew It he had walked all the way over to the boy to loom over his shoulder and ponder the question aloud making his mouth go dry from nervousness. Kurt jumped and nearly shut the book before he caught his breath at realisation of who had been behind him. "I'm so sorry I startled you… it's just that your book must be delightful if it makes you laugh so beautifully…."

Blaine mentally kicked himself, _beautifully? _Had he really just let that slip out?

This man was that of one of his nearest and dearest friends and he had just blatantly come out with a bold comment that would have been best kept to himself. Kurt smiled nervously and he felt his chest flutter and his throat tighten once again from the lack of moisture, how was this boy affecting him so? Blaine had never been anything but confident talking to anyone but _he _made it difficult…

"No…no, you shouldn't apologise." Kurt took a sharp breath in as he looked the Prince in his honey eyes, noting how they looked like golden embers then shaking his head to break the gaze, "It's just a regular fairy tale. I was just laughing at how the evil witch got her comeuppance…."

"May I?" Blaine stepped forward and Kurt scooted over to allow the man to sit down, Kurt noting the loose fabric across the olive tanned man's chest allowed it to be seen and blushed a deep crimson. "Well you could come closer you know, I don't bite."

Blaine smirked at the corner of his mouth, putting on his confident façade making Kurt giggle at the comment and then fall quiet when the Dalton Prince edged closer once more and leaned over to look at the text all the while the two keeping eye contact in a silent conversation of _'If I do this, is it weird for you?'_

Noting the silence in the room Blaine could hear the others' faintly as they had made their way outside to continue the sparring.

Kurt smiled inwardly as they shifted to get comfortable; his back against Blaine's chest, the tickling of Blaine's breathing batting his ear softly as he relished the musky scent of the Prince. He blushed deeply as Blaine moved again to take a closer look, forcing Kurt to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

In a moment Blaine felt guilt for feeling such strong feelings for the man in his arms but the compulsion was too much, especially when Kurt looked back so innocently.

His head felt fuzzy as the burning of their lips filled his senses, returning the passionate embrace without so much of a thought until they finally broke away. Kurt tensed and the horror swept across his face replacing the one of want immediately after he had realised what he had done with someone other than Prince Dave.

In seconds he left the room.

* * *

The dim lights filled the room in a golden glow as Kurt sat up in the king-size bed with his head resting on his knees, worry creeping in to every thought and nothing distracting the young carrier to keep his mind at ease.

The door opened with a soft click and Kurt's head gently rose to see Dave shutting the door and shedding his shirt as he made his way towards the bed, it sinking a little as he sat on the edge and leant over to rub his leg comfortingly.

"What's wrong love? You didn't come down for dinner and when I came back from the gardens' you had left the library?" I would have come to see you but I thought you'd appreciate the space…" In a matter of fact Kurt had been grateful for the space. Tears welled up In his eyes as he choked back some oxygen, when he finally caved Dave held him tightly.

"Why are you so kind to me?" His tiny voice wailed, it wasn't the first thing he had wanted to cry but it was all that came out. In his mind he thought himself selfish, a horrible person for being so cold to a man that showed him luxury and ongoing care…

Until he was reminded why he was here…

Kisses trailed down his neck and collar bone as his crying slowed, cringing he shut his eyes refusing to let whatever tears that were left fall and he tried to breathe through his stuffy nose. Dave got lower and lower and with each caress he shed an item of clothing and gently forced Kurt down into the lavish cushions and bed covers, eventually turning him onto his stomach.

"Shh…Tell me if I hurt you love…" With each time Dave was more and more considerate to Kurt and whether he was as comfortable. Kurt was never comfortable… he felt Dave's chest on his back as his lips trailed his neck once more making him pant as his body rocked.

When he dared to open his tear filled eyes he noticed the door was open by a crack and in that crack he could see Sebastian stand at the other side, his face filled with rage before turning on his heel and walking away from sight.

* * *

_**So why do you think Sebastian is upset? OoOoO...**_

_**let me know what you think**_

_**-Blue**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The first part of this is a memory from Kurt about where he came from and how he found out he was a carrier. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

* * *

_Kurt sat upright sheltered from the sweltering heat in the small room of the quaint house with a mixture of sweat and tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks in large watery beads, dripping from his chin and onto his clenched fists. Deep in thought he only broke out of it when the door opened and shut with a soft bang followed by a set of quick paced footsteps, he rubbed his eyes from tears once again making both his eyes and cheeks stain a pinkly red as he looked to the entrance of the bedroom expecting someone to enter._

"_Kurt? Honey where are you?" a soft holler came from the living room and Kurt choked back a sharp breath of air. "What did the doctor say?"_

_Within seconds a tall figure appeared at the doorframe, handsome and blonde with a concerned look evident on his face. Kurt barely looked at him before he burst into a strangled sob, burying his face in his palms in some sort of attempt to hide himself from the taller man but with no avail and now the blonde was on his knees holding the vulnerable teen close in a cradle as he held him tightly._

"_Oh Kurt, don't be so silly Sweetheart…We'll be fine I promise you." Kurt's chin was brought up to look at his lover's eyes which were so full of comfort, confidence but more so hurt at seeing Kurt in such a state. "We'll move away where people won't know us, have the baby in peace and they'll never know. We never have to tell. I love you."_

Cold sweat drenched Kurt as he shot up from the plush bed with his chest heaving at being startled by the long-time memory, his heart beating faster than a horse inside his ribcage trying to calm himself with deep breathing remembering he wasn't alone in the bed. Luckily for him Prince David was sleeping soundly, snoring every so often as he turned over in attempt to get comfortable in his sleepy state but quickly slipping into a deeper sleep not aware of his carrier sat upright and very much awake.

Looking at the small wooden clock on the wall he watched the little bird pop in and out in glee of another hour gone by…. It was 3.30 in the evening to be exact and luckily Kurt had awoken with a half hour to spare. Maybe if he got there earlier he could be quicker back and not call it so close getting caught by the servants?

Leaping out of bed he grabbed a few clothes quietly from the drawer, keeping his ice blue eyes trained on the young prince as he always did when he wandered off. Kurt flinched as his fingers trailed the bottom of his night shirt to change into a fresh shirt.

* * *

It had been over a week since Blaine had kissed the porcelain beauty and all through that week he felt his chest ache and his mouth dry when the young man was near and even more so when he refused to acknowledge him in any way from a stare to a smile and quite frankly it put him on edge, the guilt of making a play for one of his best friends' carrier let alone doing it in his own home knowing very well David was utterly smitten ate away at him like a large spider picking at a trapped fly piece by piece.

Walking the halls to clear his head to early in the morning helped, being away from the manic flurry that was his friends'.

Sat on a stone wall he opened the bottle in the brown paper bag and looked out onto the acres of floral gardens hazed in dark with only a few lanterns illuminating it in an amber glow, he had never understood why his brother would drink to drown his sorrows; he'd only ever used alcohol to have a good time and by God he could remember a lot of them but suddenly with something plaguing him he found the substance inviting with every bitter tang on the tongue.

Maybe it was his craving to be with another man, to have what would have been impossible to him but so easy for his friend. Maybe the thought of having to marry a woman with carriers being so rare had gotten to him to appoint where he had forgotten all his morals and begun a selfish conquest to have Kurt?

No.

He was stunning. He couldn't keep denying how luscious that milky skin, how delicious those plush lips looked to him, oh how he wanted to taste them once more and feel the hard graze of his lips pushing against his own if not just once more before he had to leave.

Blaine brushed his dark curls back, threading his fingers through the knots and tangles as he took another swig and sat back against the concrete rolling his eyes at his silly thoughts trying ever so hard to push them to the back of his mind when he thought he had imagined the pale beauty walking briskly across the gardens but no, with a shake of the head he quickly realised he had and curiosity got the better as it usually did.

Following closely he caught up in no time but with Kurt glancing back Blaine found himself on the grass crouching behind a bush in order to conceal himself leaving Kurt to carry on with his mission unfortunately for Blaine who moved to late and missed the young man.

'_Where the hell could he have possibly gone?'_

His mind screamed the question over and over like a persistent child that he couldn't answer as he spun on his heels and scanned the gardens' multiple times before throwing his hands up in defeat.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise and luckily Kurt had gotten there early enough to grab what he wanted and go quickly, only a few servants were up doing laundry or starting to prepare for breakfast knowing the hoard of Princes' ate more than their body weight easily.

Kurt clutched his package to his chest tightly making his way down the halls and finding the nearest washroom to take some water from the tap after popping a small tablet from the parcel and washing it down with the little water he capture in his palm from the faucet, with one gulp he took a deep breath and screamed at the reflection of Blaine in the mirror causing him to back up against the wall in fear of being caught.

"I thought I saw you before, what are you playing at Kurt? You should be in bed…" Blaine's eyes drifted to the parcel with a bottle inside and he clocked on right away snatching it out of Kurt's hands which frantically tried to snap them back. "What the hell are you taking Kurt?"

"Please, I need them just….please let me have them back!" Kurt felt his words falter.

"These…. Are contraceptives? Kurt! They could be selling you anything, how could you possibly know that they don't actually hurt you?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ... I can only hope, I can't have another one..."

"Another one? Kurt, what do you-?"

The door slammed open and David ran into the room frantically in sloppy bed clothes, Blaine his the tablets in the parcel behind his back from the other Prince who sighed heavily in relief wrapping his strong arms around Kurt and checking him over for any signs of being hurt before shouting out into the hallway.

"It's ok, Kurt's here! Blaine found him!" David turned to Blaine who plastered a fake smile on his face, "Thank you for finding him, I swear i've never been so worried."

"Kurt only went for a walk David, when I found him I insisted on accompanying him and he never meant to alert you in such a way." Kurt looked over in relief silently thanking the dark prince for the cover up as David pulled him away and back to his quarters.

* * *

**So that keeps you guessing a little right? I tell you what, the more you review the more i'll reveal! Deal?**

**-Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

His milky white flesh turned drastically from a luminous glow to an aura of deathly pale as his chest heaved rapidly in attempt to catch any amount of air. Looking in the mirror he couldn't count the tears rolling off his cheek through the watery gaze nor could he really feel them roll down the back of his balled fists.

"Kurt Sweetness, come to bed…" Kurt felt his head snap towards the locked door knowing David was on the other side, laying comfortable and anticipating his presence in the king size bed and the thought alone made Kurt's heart jump to his throat, the dry sensation making it hard to breathe. "It can't take that long to make you look beautiful, Love?"

His voice got closer to the door and Kurt snapped up to wipe his tears and hiccup to regain his composure. "I won't be too much longer Your Grace, I want to be perfect."

The bedsprings creaked allowing Kurt the safe knowledge that the Prince was no longer looming near the doors' entrance so he focused on raiding the cupboards' once more finding the small box he was looking for. What he desired was hidden behind various products of fancy lotions and soaps that gave off sickly scents when all moulded into one; something David had never liked about having so many varieties and Kurt loved which made it a perfect place to hide his tablets.

"No…no…there's got to be one! Just one!" Discarding the small box he bit down on his lip in horror before taking in a sharp inhale of air and composing himself, tidying his chestnut locks in the mirror and breathing deeply. "Suppose there was no denying it was going to happen at some point…" he bitterly told his reflection.

David turned his attention away from the window as soon as he heard the door lock shift as if he was waiting for it to move the entire time to reveal Kurt in a rich purple robe that made his white skin stand out more and compliment his soft pink lips.

"Beautiful as always." David took Kurt's hand to place a kiss watching his thick eyelashes flutter as he moved a lock of hair from his face. Kurt tensed as David rubbed his arms in comfort then placing a kiss on his head next, "We've done this plenty of times Love, no need to be so nervous…" the Prince chuckled as he nuzzled Kurt's neck.

The mixture of emotions and the turmoil boiling in Kurt's body started to stir in a sickly mix making his head feel groggy, his sight hazy and his limbs numb. The realisation and sensation of the role he was replaying from so many previous times before was unsettling knowing it was significantly different to all of those times rolled into one, the possibilities being greater this time around that when he felt the wet trails of peppered kisses along his collar bone he had to stop himself from shuddering .

"Prince David! Your Grace!"

Heavy hands pounded on the mahogany doors in no sort of rhythm as they became erratic drawing attention from Kurt and he had never been so grateful to see the man put on his robe.

"Your Grace! Your Father requires you immediately!" David huffed from the bed to the door looking to and from his lover who waited patiently to see what he would do. "I'm coming! Tell my Father I'll be there shortly."

Kurt watched Prince David cover himself piece by piece in expensive clothes in a hurry and pace over to the bedside before taking his leave, "I'll be back soon, get some rest. You look weary."

* * *

Sighing back on the bed relief washed over him like a gentle breeze, relishing in the feeling as he waited for several minutes to tie his robe and leave the chambers and dash down the hall whilst it was quiet and no one roamed it with one goal in mind. His lips tightened into a frown as his eyebrows knotted in fury at the mere sight of the door he came across knowing full well who was housed behind it.

Three sharp knocks and no words did Kurt speak waiting for an answer from the other side finding the time was passing too slow he knocked three times again hearing a shuffling from the other side. "What is it? Do you have any idea what time it-"

The door opened and Blaine stopped his sentence at the sight of the angry man in front of him in nothing but a robe which slipped from his shoulder loosely that distracted him long enough for the porcelain beauty to push past and slam the door behind him.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Blaine's question was soft and sincere but Kurt wouldn't look him directly with his cheeks tinted red at the sight of Blaine's naked chest dotted with patches of light chest hair on tanned olive colouring. "Kurt?"

"I want what belongs to me. You have to give it to me or I'll-!"

"You'll what Kurt? Tell David?" Kurt's mouth snapped shut as Blaine's vice turned from soft to hard with no sudden warning, "We both know that won't happen, he'll go mad when he finds out you've been prolonging giving him a child. They could have given you anything Kurt, you not getting caught might be a lucky coincidence."

Blaine felt frustration evaporate from him when Kurt dared to look him in the eye, tears rolling from his gentle blue ones in desperation.

"I won't give them to you Kurt, I can't…." The smaller Prince moved forward to hold the sobbing man, letting his head lean on his shoulder as he sobbed his pleads into his naked flesh. Blaine could smell the lavish scent of flowers and vanilla from both Kurt's hair and skin invade his senses and wash over him, burying his head deeper into the crook of his neck and onto the exposed flesh the silk robe had missed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt slowly moved away with a whisper but only being a breath away. Close enough for Blaine to lurch forward to catch his lips if he wasn't currently having a battle with his heart and his head over this beautiful boy. "Hey…."

The soft beckon snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and Kurt couldn't tell whether it was his sadness, his loneliness or the lingering of the kiss they had shared that encouraged him to kiss the Prince from Dalton but as soon as he did the raw intensity of passion overwhelmed him, he couldn't stop.

Heavy breathing drowned their ears as Blaine needed no encouragement to pull the robe off Kurt in one swift movement in hunger for Kurt, to hold, caress and lavish him endlessly. Blaine's tongue dove in to dance with Kurt in a tangle and threaded his calloused hands through Kurt's chestnut locks in a ix of need and want.

"I need you….From day one. Your face, your gorgeous face, I want to take you away from here…" Words fell from Blaine's mouth without a care nor worry of the intent knowing very well if he didn't say it now he could possibly never have the chance again. What he was doing was scandalous, what they were doing was dangerous.

"I don't know what it is about you…I look at you and.." Blaine interrupted him with another kiss, "I can't love him, I should be grateful…I can't have feelings again I promised myself but you…." They stopped and looked at each other in the eye intently.

"I'm drawn to you."

Blaine picked up the porcelain boy tightly as if he would break and dropped him on the bed, dragging his legs to pull him closer before diving into a kiss on top of him once more whilst trying to discard his own undergarments.

* * *

**_Read and Review._**


End file.
